Bonhomme de Neige
by Patnoir
Summary: Un bonhomme de neige, c’est beau, c’est magique, surtout quand c’est tout ce que l’on a.C’est un enfant meurtrit que croise Sevrus Snape en ce soir de noël, c’est un ange en noir qui vient aider Harry Potter cette nuit sombre…âmes perdues retrouvées.
1. Chapter 1

Bonhomme de Neige

****

**Auteurs**:Patnoir...autant vous prévenir tout de suite, nous sommes deux...enjoy cela signifie deux fois plus de folie...(sauf pour cette fic-ci que du serieux)  
**Disclamer:** A notre grand désespoir rien est a nous, pas même l'idée de départ, mais tout l'histoire par la suite est de nous, ainsi que la chanson(crys : a oui celle la m'appartient !).  
**Petite note d'avant lecture : **Ceci est une fic en réponse d'un défis de Bloody Doll.

La fic est sur un fond de guerre, de mélancolie, et de tristesse, avec une note d'humour quand même(bien qu'il n'y a aucune intervention des auteur dans la fic même).

Voilà,en espérant que cette fic vous plaise, je pense que l'on peu dire que l'on s'est beaucoup investit quand même ….

**Bloody voici enfin le premier chapitre,en espérant que cela te plaise,parce que je l'avoue(Crys) nous avons ramer…**

_Italique pensée de severus._

_**Gras et italique pensées des autres persos**_

_**Bonne Lecture a tous et à toutes!On vous retrouve en bas

* * *

**_

Bonhomme de Neige

Chapitre un: Premiére Neige

Un champ de bataille. Des cris. Des sorts aux couleurs multicolores. Des pleurs. Des morts. Des blessés. Des pas précipités. Une respiration erratique. Un jeune homme debout. Ses cheveux noir ébène collaient à son front par la sueur et le sang. Un combattant. Un survivant dans cette bataille. Un cri. Son nom. L'adolescent tourne sa tête. Un sort se reflétant dans ses prunelles vertes. Il tombe. Une personne arrive...non elle court vers lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ensuite des pleurs….encore et toujours des pleurs.

Une infirmerie. Des lits bien alignés. Blanc…trop de blanc. Un patient. Un corps allongé dans un lit. Une infirmière s'agitant autour. Des soins prodigués. Des élèves, une fille et un garçon, debout sanglotant...commencent à perdre espoir…en son retour vain…. La neige tombe pour la première fois, insensible au drame. Les flocons flottant dans l'air froid, recouvrant tout… même le sang comme pour oublier…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Une silhouette emmitouflée dans une couverture dans une pièce sombre. A la fenêtre se tient un jeune homme au teint hâlé observant le paysage de ses orbes verts. Il posa sa main contre la fenêtre, frissonnant à ce contact froid. Jouant avec la buée, la neige attira son attention. Elle retombait en ce soir de décembre. Un sourire d'enfant, un rire discret de joie. Laissant tomber la couverture, le garçon s'éloigne en direction de la sortie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sévérus Snape , professeur de potion de Poudelard, personne la plus détesté de l'école se trouvait actuellement dehors dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit. Emmitouflé dans sa lourde cape noire, il parcourait la forêt à la recherche de plantes pour ses chères potions. Pestant contre la neige qui recommençait à tombait, Sévérus se pencha pour cueillir avec une expression proche de la tendresse, une fleur. Il l'a mis avec douceur dans sa sacoche avant de continuer à déambuler sous les flocons. Passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres pour chasser les quelques flocons qui s'y sauraient déposer, l'homme soupira de contentement.  
Il était bien là au calme dans cette étendue de verdure. Sévérus détestait les fêtes de Noël : toutes ces lumières agressaient ses rétines, l'aveuglant de couleurs criardes rouge et or, la niaiserie écœurante ambiante ne faisaient que l'agacer au plus haut point. Mais pourquoi donc ?Simplement car nous sommes le 25 décembre, qu'il va être minuit…dans quelques minutes notre cher Maître des potions prendra une année de plus….Triste anniversaire que de le passer seul…sous cette neige abondante…son cœur le trahissait…souhaitant cette année être avec la personne qu'il aimait…tout chez lui transpirait le besoin d'être avec Lui, non il avait seulement envie de lui, et en même temps ce dégoût de tout ce rouge et jaune….même son nez, ce traître se colorait en rouge sous l'effet du froid lui donnant l'aspect d'un gai luron. De plus le fait de porter du rouge même contre son grès lui donnait l'impression d'être un griffondor. Quelle horreur !Cette simple pensée le fit frissonner aussi efficacement que si on lui avait versé un seau d'eau froide sur la tête, dégradant un peu plus son humeur massacrante. Cela était habituellement mais là dans la forêt en pleine nuit cette traîtrise ne l'affectait pas tant que ça au final.

-Cela pourrait peut-être me rapprocher de lui soupira-t-il mélancoliquement.

Cela faisait déjà un certain temps que notre maître des potions se demandait ce que pensait un certain Griffondor. En effet depuis une période indéterminée, les sentiments de Sévérus avait changé ainsi il était amou…non, attiré, juste attiré, l'amour n'était que pour ces idiots de Griffondors. Bref, il était attiré par la personne la plus improbable : Harry Potter. Bien sûr qu'au début, il avait essayait de nier mais quand il avait prit conscience que ca seule envie était de connaître le goût de son élève il avait du bien se rendre à l'évidence…ce stupide survivant l'attirait.

Ce fut une chanson qui le sorti de ses sombres pensées. Une chanson aux paroles tristes, fredonnée par une voix fragile.

**Je n'ai jamais rien demandé,  
****Pas même d'être aimer,  
****Alors pourquoi m'en faire tant voir,  
****C'est ma vie j'ai le droit de savoir !**

**Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Connais tu mon jeu favoris ?**

**C'est celui de la roulette russe,  
****Ou la mort est tous sauf l'intruse,  
****J'en ai besoins pour me savoir en vie,  
****Car depuis que tu es partis…**

_Que de paroles tristes, et quel est cette langue utilisée dans ce qu'il me semble être le refrain ?Je la connais cette chanson, mais d'ou ?_

Ce qui faut savoir c'est que Sévérus Snape est quelqu'un de nature curieuse, mais très curieuse. Cela lui avait déjà risqué de perdre sa vie avec ce maudit loup-garou. Ce fut ainsi que poussé par sa curiosité, le maître de potions se dirigea vers la source de ce chant mystérieux sans se douter que sa vie changerait à tout jamais au détour d'un arbre.

Derrière le bosquet se trouvait une personne finissant un bonhomme de neige. Continuant à fredonner, elle plaçait les yeux, ne semblant remarquer la présence de ce sorcier. La neige continuait à tomber donnant à ce tableau un air magique, l'enfant se déplaçant paraissait danser un ballet connu de lui seul avec cette dernière, fredonnant doucement un air mélancolique. Le réputé sérieux et aigri professeur resta un instant interdit devant cette scène avant de remarquer un fait insolite avec effroi : l'enfant ne portait qu'un pyjamas qu'il identifia comme ceux qu'il y avait à l'infirmerie. L'œil acéré de Sévérus ne considérait pas cela comme un rempart efficace contre le froid ambiant, surtout quant ce dernier baillait sur une des épaules. Mais l'enfant, insensible au froid, continuait inlassablement.

L'homme s'avança prudemment bien décidé à savoir ce que cet enfant faisait ici, seul, sans manteau. Ce faisant il marcha sur une branche morte, entraînant un volte-face de l'enfant ainsi que l 'arrêt immédiat de sa chanson ;que Snape n'écoutait plus car il était comme hypnotisé par l'enfant. Cet enfant n'en était pas un, il devait avoir 15 ans à peu près malgré sa petite taille, mais ce qui surpris le sorcier c'est de connaître l'identité de cette personne. Devant lui se tenait Harry Potter. Toutes les remarques acerbes qui lui venaient furent stoppées par le regard enfantin de l'élève.

- Avez-vous une carotte Monsieur ? prononça pour la première fois l'enfant, brisant l'échange visuel. C'est pour Tommy, il a pas de nez continua-t-il en désignant le bonhomme de neige

_J'aurais pus tomber sur n'importe qui…même l'ami des moldus…mais non il faut que je le croise même en ce jour maudit !_

-Alors Monsieur ?Questionna le jeune homme plein de candeur.

-Pardon ? Demanda Severus d'une voix différente de celle qui réservait habituellement à Harry.

-Je vous demandais si vous aviez une carotte pour Tommy ?

C'est avec un regard plus qu'attendrit que Sevrus lui répondit.

-Euh…oui attend deux secondes. Le Maître des Potions sortit sa baguette, il attarda son regard sur le paysage et quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, le transforma en une belle carotte. Il l'a tendit au jeune homme, qui lui sauta au coup et le remercia en lui donnant un bisous sur la joue droite.

C'est un Severus au joue teinté de rouge, que Madame Pompresh surprit par la fenêtre de son infirmerie.

_**Peut-être qu'avec le temps Harry retrouvera son état normal, et a ce moment-la Sev' lui avouera ses sentiments…en attendant…**_

Elle se retourna pour sortir dans le parc pour aller chercher Harry, qui s'il continuait ainsi attrapera une pneumonie.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Harry fut ramener a l'infirmerie, celui-ci d'ailleurs boudait car il devait abandonner Tommy et son nouvel ami…au fait il ne lui avait même pas demander son nom.

-Dites Madame, le Monsieur qui m'a donner la carotte pour Tommy, c'était qui ?

-Lui c'est le Professeur de Potion Severus Snape. Répondis Pompom

- Je l'aime beaucoup…il est très…très…Notre jeune héros ne pus finir sa phrase car il s'endormit…une chance que l'infirmière soit avec lui.

_**Ah Severus je sens que tu vas devoir encore taire tes sentiments bien que tu les nies…le petit s'est attaché à toi.**_

Quelques heurs plus tard.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte du Maître de Potions, aujourd'hui directeur adjoint de Poudelard. Quand il ouvrit il fut surpris de voir Madame Pompfresh.

-Qui y a t-il Pompom ?Demanda Severus en lui faisant signe de s'installer.

-Je viens a propos d'Harry, il m'a l'air de s'être attaché à toi…Dit-elle en s'asseyant devant la cheminée

-Manquais plus que cela tiens !Bougonna le Mangemort.

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi….mais s'il te plait pourrais tu t'occuper de lui ?

En entendant cette requête, Snape faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui très…Mais comprends moi…Granger et Weasley ne voient qu'en lui le sauveur du monde sorcier…Minerva souhaite le protéger comme son fils…d'ailleurs je l'a trouve bien épuisée…il n'a plus de famille :Sirius n'est plus de ce monde, Remus non plus…s'il te plait il n'y a que toi, Minerva et Moi même qui nous soucions de lui…

-Mais…ses amis…Répondit Severus interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Pfeu tu parles d'amis ! Granger passe certes tout les jours mais pourquoi ? Pour savoir si tu as trouvé un moyen de lui rendre la mémoire et son état mentale…sinon elle ne passe guère de temps avec lui, quand a Weasley il ne vient plus depuis un bon mois déjà….s'il te plait…avec moi il fugue tout le temps, a force de traîner sous la neige il va finir par être gravement malade. Implora Pompom

-D'accord j'accepte…mais pour lui…

-Je te le revaudrais Severus

-Oh ça il n'y a pas besoins

-Une dernière chose…avant l'accident, Harry est venus me voir…avec certaine blessures…pas belles à voir… « Ses amis » s'était occupé de lui faire passé son homosexualité…Je t'amènerais Harry des son réveil.

Severus resta bouche-bée…Pendant ce temps Pompfresh quittait l'antre du Maître des Potions, juste avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna et lui lanca un regard qui semblait dire _**: Tu vois il y a encore de l'espoir pour VOUS DEUX !**_

_Sacrée Pompom…toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'elle…bon et bien je n'ai plus qu'a préparer la chambre de mon ange…et éviter pendant quelque temps d'être seul avec les deux autres abrutis sinon je ne répondrais de rien._

Snape s'attela à sa tache, puis quand il eut finit alla se doucher…une douche qui dura longtemps, une douche qui était teintée de sang…

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà la fin de ce 1er Chapitre, nous espérons qu'il vous ait plus...la suite pour bientôt...nous allons avoir plus de temps avec la fin des cours, bien que nous soyons en revions...**

**Enfin...alors a vos claviers pour vos impressions...**

**Et voilà, la song en entiére,connaisez vous la chanson: My favorite Game de The Cradigans, et bien c un air similaire...**

**Je n'ai jamais rien demandé,  
****Pas même d'être aimer,  
****Alors pourquoi m'en faire tant voir,  
****C'est ma vie j'ai le droit de savoir !**

**Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Connais tu mon jeu favoris ?**

**C'est celui de la roulette russe,  
****Ou la mort est tous sauf l'instruse,  
****J'en ai besions pour me savoir en vie,  
****Car depuis que tu es partis…**

**Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Connais tu mon jeu favoris ?  
**

**Je tente d'anéantir ma vie,  
****Pour me barrer d'ici,  
****Le seul qui pouvait l'aider et m'aimer,  
****M'as toujours detesté,**

**Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Connais tu mon jeu favoris ?**

**Qui me sortira de cet enfer,  
****Pour moi il n'y a plus de terre,  
****Pour moi il n'y a plus personne,  
****Mise a part Perséphone,**

**Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Connais tu mon jeu favoris ?**

**Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,**

**Connais tu mon jeu favoris ?**

**Crys.**


	2. Quand un voile se léve, mais qu'un autre

Bonhomme de Neige

**Auteurs**:Patnoir...autant vous prévenir tout de suite, nous sommes deux...enjoy cela signifie deux fois plus de folie...(sauf pour cette fic-ci que du sérieux)  
**Disclamer:** A notre grand désespoir rien est a nous, pas même l'idée de départ, mais tout l'histoire par la suite est de nous, ainsi que la chanson(crys : a oui celle la m'appartient !).  
**Petite note d'avant lecture : **Ceci est une fic en réponse d'un défis de Bloody Doll.

La fic est sur un fond de guerre, de mélancolie, et de tristesse, avec une note d'humour quand même(bien qu'il n'y a aucune intervention des auteur dans la fic même).

Voilà,en espérant que cette fic vous plaise, je pense que l'on peu dire que l'on s'est beaucoup investit quand même ….

**Mercie à** : Bloody Doll,Sameltwigg,Lightofmoon,Nekoii,Lunicorne,mimilii15(**Crys :merci pour ta review, elle nous a fait plaisir, la prochaine fois laisse nous ton mail. Pat : oui comme ça on te répondras et merci encore pour ta review),**Lotis et Lola, History, et Aurore**(Crys :désolée de ne pas faire une réponse personnelle, mais vus que l'on publies juste après la réception de ta review…et je l'avoue ma main fatigue de taper !GOMEN en tout cas merci pour les 2reveiws bisous. Pat : merci de ta review ma puce et j'essaierai de t'arrangeais ça avec Pompom mais je te promet rien )**

_Italique pensée de severus._

**_Gras et italique pensées des autres persos_**

**Petite note de dernière minute** : FF ayant quelques soucis, le chapitre n'est publier que maintenant…et tous en cœur : Vive la technologie !  
Et désolées pour le retard, mais Bac pour nous deux, il a fallut donc trancher….et ce fut les révisions qui l'emportèrent…bien qu'on s'en seraient passées.  
Voilà, donc désolées du retard, mais la suite arrive bientôt !

**_Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à toute, et on se retrouve en bas_**

* * *

Bonhomme de Neige

Chapitre deux: Quand un voile se léve, mais qu'un autre se baisse.

Snape s'attela à sa tache, puis quand il eut finit alla se doucher…une douche qui dura longtemps, une douche qui était teintée de sang…Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'il sortit de sa salle de bains. Il ne cessait de se remémorer les évènements de cette étrange journée.Par pur automatisme, il s'asseya dans son fauteuil et se mit à fixer le feu qui lentement consumait une bûche.

_Tout comme je brûle d'amour pour lui…voilà une des ironies de ma vie. Je brûle d'un amour sans fin, pour un gamin qui par un foutu sort se trouve avoir rajeunis mentalement…tout ceci ne mènera jamais à rien…même s'il venait à m'aimer, je ne pourrais jamais me lier, ma situation ne me le permet pas, ma maladie…._

Un frappement énergique sortit le professeur de potions dans la douce torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé. Se levant lestement de son fauteuil, quittant le feu des yeux pour la première fois, il se dirigea vers la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade. Si extérieurement il était calme il n'en était rien intérieurement.

_De toute façon cette idée est ridicule, je ne peux pas vivre avec ce gamin. Il en va de ma santé mentale et physique. Je dirai à Pompom que finalement je peux pas_ se répétait mentalement l'homme en noir en ouvrant la porte

-Severus! T'en as mis du temps reprocha gentiment l'infirmière. Tu n'avais pas oublié que tu avais de la visite aujourd'hui quand même! Surtout qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a très envie de te voir.

Sévérus salua rapidement Pomfresh avant de lui faire part de sa décision. C'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait mais il avait fait l'erreur de regarder la personne cachée derrière Pompom. Il ne pouvait dire non à ses grands yeux émeraude qui s'étaient illuminées à son approche et encore moins à ce sourire franc qu'il faisait naître des papillons au creux de son estomac. Alors il abdiqua taisant de ce fait cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne.

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard, quand Pompom quitta son appartement, que Sévérus se retrouva face à face avec une frimousse brune. Soupirant en se passant sa main dans ses cheveux, le maître de potions en regardant le gosse fixer l'âtre du feu.

-Mr Potter…commença-t-il

-Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Appelez-moi Harry .Reprit la voix douce du jeune. C'est mon prénom après tout. Enfin je crois…

-Bien Harry .Dit Sévérus en voyant le front de son invité se plisser. Ca te dit de voir ta nouvelle chambre ?

Le jeune garçon acquiesce et ensemble ils se dirigèrent en direction de la porte qui avait apparut durant la journée. _Poudelard pense à tout_ se fit la remarque le maître de potions, _enfin comme d'habitude._

Ils découvrirent une chambre qui aurait pu être agréable du point de vue de Sévérus si la couleur rouge criarde n'avait pas été aussi prédominant agressant les rétines. Un gémissement à sa droite il appris qu'il ne devait pas être le seul de cet avis. Harry se cachait les yeux de ses mains comme aveugler par ce rouge omniprésent, ses yeux verts plissés étudiés au travers des espaces entre ces mains. La chambre comprenait un lit à baladin, un bureau et une étagère rempli de livres divers, tous d'un rouge vif. Sous la plainte d'Harry, Sévérus se pencha vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix douce que jamais il n'utilisait :

-Alors Mr Potter, cela vous convient-il ?

-Vois rien .Grogna le plus jeune. C'est tout rouge. Et puis c'est Harry.

-En effet Harry. Reprit la terreur des cachots. C'est rouge. Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Non ! fit Harry en faisant une grimace que Sévérus trouva des plus agréables.

-Et quelle couleur voudrais-tu ?

-Bleu ! Annonça l'enfant

Sévérus sorti sa baguette et d'un mouvement de poignet remplaça le rouge vif par des bleus reposants. Harry ouvra en grand les yeux face à cette manifestation magique.

-Wouah !s'exclama le jeune. C'est magique !

Cette remarque pleine d'innocence arracha un sourire au si sinistre homme noir. Sourire qui s'accentua en voyant le Griffondor parcourir la chambre jusqu'à ce que son estomac (celui d'Harry) se manifeste de façon bruyante. Harry, les joues rouges de gène, se retourna craintivement en direction de Snape guettant sa réaction. Pour toute réponse Sévérus leva les yeux, plus amusé qu'autre chose. Faisant geste à Harry de le suivre dans le salon il dit simplement :

-Il semblerait que votre estomac, lui, n'est pas oublié les heures de repas !

-Hihi

_Merlin que j 'aime ce rire…je me damnerais pour que ce rire persiste à jamais. Quoique damné je le suis déjà Baka !_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Revenus au living, ils s'attablèrent devant le festin que les elfes de maison venaient d'apporter. Répondant la question muette Sévérus dit simplement qu'il était préférable au moins dans un premier temps que Harry ne soit pas parmi ses camarades de classe pour ne pas perturber son rétablissement. Cette explication sonnait faux, et le plus jeune s'en redit compte mais il ne dit rien. Il avait bien vu que personne n'était venu pour lui durant son séjour à l'infirmerie. Il se doutait qu'il y avait un problème mais il ne savait pas lequel. Haussant les épaules, il regarda avec fatalisme son assiette pourtant regorgeant de bonnes choses. Il n'avait pas faim. Ou plutôt il n'avait plus faim depuis qu'il était amnésique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il pressentait que ses « amis » n'y étaient pas étrangers. Soupirant, il commença à jouer avec sa nourriture, la répartissant dans les coins de son assiette. Mais un regard noir du professeur il suffit pour porter à sa bouche sa première bouchée. Il mastiqua lentement comme pour retarder le moment fatidique où il devrait avaler. Son estomac grondait mais le simple fait d'ingérer de la nourriture le dégouttait. Finalement il avala. Puis il recommença son manège jusqu'à ce que le professeur de potions ne l'arrête.

-Si vous n'avez plus faim ne vous forcer pas. Avait-il dit las de devoir s'occuper de ce dernier.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et sortit de table pour se coucher sous l'injonction de l'adulte qui ne semblait pas prolonger son étude buccale.

Une fois Harry couché, Sévérus s'étira et se mit devant sa pile de copies à corriger. Cependant à sa troisième copie qu'il finissait de recouvrir de rouge dans une application presque artistique un bruit de porte le força à se retourner. Debout dans un pyjama trop grand, un livre à la main se tenait le Survivant. Il se balançait sur ses pieds, comme s'il se préparait à plonger. Magnanime, le sévère professeur des potions pourtant connu pour son absence de compassion décida de mettre fin au débat intérieur qui semblait régner dans son colocataire.

-Harry ! Tu désires quelque chose ?

L'enfant releva ses deux émeraudes pleines de doute qui firent fondre le si dur professeur. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il sonda les yeux noirs avant de marmonner :

-Ceseraipossiblehistoirepasobligé

Sévérus leva le sourcil droit obligeamment devant cette demande incompréhensible. Enfin incompréhensible, mais logique en même temps. Il regarda Harry qui rougissait devant son regard inquisiteur, tout à son embarras. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon ni de se demander s'il y avait d'autres moyens pour le faire rougir. Secouant sa tête, il prit la parole :

-Je n'ai pas bien compris

-Tu pourrais me lire une histoire ? reprit Harry après une grande respiration puis il ajouta précipitamment : s'il te plaît ?

-Viens répondit Sévérus en allant s'installer sur le canapé.

Harry, un sourire barrant son visage, le rejoignit rapidement. Il tendit son livre à l'homme avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ainsi installé, Sévérus commença l'histoire, profitant de la douce chaleur de son amour.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Quelque part en Angleterre._

- C'est intolérable ! Il ne devrait pas être auprès de lui.

- Je sais, crois bien que cela me déplaise au plus haut point ! Mais je ne peux strictement rien faire. J'ai les mains et la baguette lié**(Crys :il fallait que je la mette !).**

- Démerdes-toi ! Je me suis débrouillé pour remplir ma partie du contrat à toi de faire le reste !

-Bien sur Tom…ne t'inquiètes pas…je veux Potter et toi Snape. Il ne sera pas bien difficile de les séparer.

- J'espère pour toi Albus…je l'espère car sinon notre marché s'annulera, et lors de mon avènement tu dira adieu à Poudelard et le Ministère…enfin à tous ce que j'ai accepté de te laisser.

-Bien évidemment Tom…bien évidemment.. Maintenant si nous finissions ce que nous avions commencé ?

-Bonne idée…

Le Mage noir, car oui il s'agissait bien de lui se pencha sur Albus Dumbeldore et l'embrassa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alors qu'il continuait la lecture du Vilain petit Canard . Au bout d'un moment, le corps du plus jeune se fit plus lourd, sa respiration plus régulière. Il posa le livre sur la table, puis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme à l'esprit d'enfant qui reposait dans ces bras. Severus pris une des mèches qui barrait son visage et la mis derrière l'oreille d'Harry.

_Merlin, il est encore plus beau quand il dort…un véritable Ange. Pas celui déchus que je vois habituellement, non là c'est un bel Ange, dont l'aura m'apaise totalement_

C'était vraiment un ange, dans son sommeil, les traits de son visage étaient détendus, rendant la sérénité à ce dernier. Il ne pût s'empêcher de détailler le visage endormi : des lèvres pleines aux paupières closes en passant par l'arrêt du nez. Il se dégageait une impression de puissance endormie, alliant la douceur Des traits à ce visage indéniablement masculin.

Cependant, durant cette inspection, Severus sentit avec horreur une faim se réveiller. Son corps désirait le corps de cet humain. Ses yeux glissèrent lentement vers le cou. Un beau cou, légèrement dorée, fin…Il voulait y goûter. Il sentait déjà sur sa langue le goût métallique du sang, d'anticipation. Ses dents grandirent sensiblement : il avait tellement faim…Alors qu'il se baissait pour satisfaire son instinct, Harry bougea sa tête, changeant de position. Ce fût comme un déclic pour le professeur qui sortit de sa transe. Il se leva rapidement en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller son hôte avant de sortir silencieusement.

_Non , c'est impossible je n'ai pas pus…pourquoi merde pourquoi. Tous sauf lui, il en a déjà assez baver.  
__Je suis un monstre voilà ce que je suis, Pompom tu as tord…jamais Harry ne m'aimera et jamais je ne lui avouerais. Je suis un danger pour lui…tout comme je l'ai été pour ELLE.  
__Non je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois…j'ai emmené ma sœur dans mon ENFER , mais pas lui…je ne ferais que l'observer de loin…de très loin._

Severus arpentait les couloirs endormis en essayant de calmer sa faim. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, ni se monter dans cet état. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun élève dans les couloirs. Heureusement pour eux.

Réalisant cela, il s'engouffra dans les premières toilettes qu'il croisa. Il se plaça devant le premier miroir et observa. Devant lui se tenait un homme au visage pâle. Trop pâle. Les canines légèrement proéminentes, il pouvait voir tous les signes que l'on ressent quand on est en manque. Mais lui il n'était pas en manque dans quelconque drogue, mais de sang. A cette révélation, il sortit vivement un canif de sa poche. Il remonta ses manches et se coupa. Bientôt de longues traînées carmines apparurent sur ses bras. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, la douleur ne soulagea pas son envie de sang. Elle le renforça. Il le regarda comme hypnotisé puis porta lentement son bras à ses lèvres. Et il lécha, s'abreuvant de son propre sang. Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas. Il avait besoin de chasser.

Il arriva sans trop savoir comment dans la forêt interdite. Son esprit ne s'attarda pas sur le pourquoi et le comment, car un fourré à sa droite venait de bouger. La chasse commençait.Alors qu'il allait sauter sur un cerf, il entendit un bruit de branche brisée, il se retourna et aperçu une ombre.

-Je t'ai vus partir en courant par la fenêtre. Que s'est-il passé Sev' ?

-Pom' j'ai tenté de le mordre…je…je

-Je m'en doutais, c'est pour cela que je t'ai apporté ceci. Lui Répondit Pompfresh en lui tendant une fiole.

-Merci…dit-il en ingurgitant un liquide carmin.

-Sev' ne te mets pas d'entraves…tu le sais aussi bien que moi, vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre. Si tu dois le mordre c'est que ce sera ce que souhaite le destin…

-Non, pas après ce que tu as subis. Lui répondit-il tout en baissant les yeux.

-J'ai accepté de te donner mon sang, parce que tu es mon frère ! Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser dépérir, Harry non plus d'ailleurs ! Vous êtes pareils ! Têtus et bornés ! Mais je viendrais à bout de votre stupidité !Sur ce…

-Attends. Cria Severus tout en lui attrapant le bras. Merci sœurette.

-De rien…aller rentre.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry, endormi sur le canapé se retourna dans son sommeil. Lentement il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne sentait plus la source chaude à côté de lui. Il parcourut la pièce de son regard rapidement mais ne trouva pas Severus. Cette constatation l'attrista sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi. En soupirant, il se releva lentement, s'emmitouflant dans une couverture posée sur le divan. Il s'approcha de l'âtre de la cheminée avant de s'asseoir sur le tapis posé devant cette dernière. Ainsi placé, après plusieurs minutes d'observation, il commença à chanter doucement, en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

**Je n'ai jamais rien demandé,  
****Pas même d'être aimer,  
****Alors pourquoi m'en faire tant voir,  
****C'est ma vie j'ai le droit de savoir !**

**Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Connais tu mon jeu favoris ?**

Severus passa le tableau, puis tourna la poignet de la porte quand il entendit CETTE chansons…SA chanson… il reconnut aisément la voix douce et claire bien que malheureusement mélancolique de son protégé. Il s'adossa à la porte pour mieux entendre la mélodie.Il resta interdit devant ces paroles, qu'il n'avait entendus certes qu'une fois, mais que deja il connaissait…il ne bougea pas préférant attendre la fin de la chanson.

**C'est celui de la roulette russe,  
****Ou la mort est tous sauf l'intruse,  
****J'en ai besoins pour me savoir en vie,  
****Car depuis que tu es partis…**

**Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Connais tu mon jeu favoris ?**

**Je tente d'anéantir ma vie,  
****Pour me barrer d'ici,  
****Le seul qui pouvait l'aider et m'aimer,  
****M'as toujours detesté,**

**Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Connais tu mon jeu favoris ?**

**Qui me sortira de cet enfer,  
****Pour moi il n'y a plus de terre,  
****Pour moi il n'y a plus personne,  
****Mise a part Perséphone,**

**Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Connais tu mon jeu favoris ?**

**Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Nee-san,Ka-san,je t'aime,  
****Des mots qui me sont à jamais interdis,  
****Connais tu mon jeu favoris ?**

Harry se retourna sentant une présence derrière lui. C'est un Severus attendrit mais stupéfait qu'il trouva. Il se jeta sur lui tout en lui hurlant :

-Missant !Missant !Missant !

-Hey doucement !

-Pourquoi que tu m'as laissé ! Hein ! Tu m'aimes pas ? Bah moi je t'aime et sans toi j'ai peur…parsque…pasque.. Sanglota le garçon

-Chuuut mon Ange…moi aussi je t'aime. J'étais juste sortis prendre l'air.

-C'est vr…vrai tu m'aimes ? Tu… tu m'abandonneras jamais…promis ?

-Promis.Ascquieca Severus

Il pris Harry dans ces bras, et l'emmena dans sa chambre, mais arriver sur le seuil de la porte, il lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas dormir avec lui car seul il avait peur du noir.  
Severus ne résista pas à son regard emplis de tendresse et d'espoir, alors il accepta.Ils partirent tout deux dans la chambre de l'aîné. Et s'endormir paisiblement, Harry se pelotonna le plus possible dans les bras de Severus.  
Celui-ci le regarda et légèrement l'embrassa dans le cou, tout en lui disant :_ Merlin sait comme je t'aime mon ange._

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre?**

**Pompom sœur de Sevy, Dumby et Tom…mais que de mystère et un sevy vampire…Hihihihi…Je dois dire que nous avons eut l'esprit imaginatif...Nous lèverons le voil sur certains mystéres, mais pour cela il nous faut pleins, pleins de reviews !**

**Petite precision, vu que Dumby est avec Tom cela veut dire que notre histoire se situt aprés le tome6, au debut l'histoire n'etait pas prévus comme cela, mais l'une de nous a eus l'idée du couple, avec tout le mystére qu'il l'entoure, nous avons donc un Dumby que tous croient mort, une McGo directrice de Poudelard,et un Sevy directeur adjoint...voilà.**

**voila,ce coups-ci nous vous laissons, alors enjoy and reviews(siou plait- ).**

**Bisous, biyou Bidou.**

**Pat' and Crys **


	3. Missant Doudou

Bonhomme de Neige

**Auteurs**:Patnoir...autant vous prévenir tout de suite, nous sommes deux...enjoy cela signifie deux fois plus de folie...(sauf pour cette fic-ci que du sérieux)  
**Disclamer:** A notre grand désespoir rien est a nous, pas même l'idée de départ, mais tout l'histoire par la suite est de nous, ainsi que la chanson(crys : a oui celle la m'appartient !).  
**Petite note d'avant lecture : **Ceci est une fic en réponse d'un défis de Bloody Doll.

La fic est sur un fond de guerre, de mélancolie, et de tristesse, avec une note d'humour quand même(bien qu'il n'y a aucune intervention des auteur dans la fic même).

**Note: Hello tout le monde. Oui vous ne revez pas Pat et Moi sommes de retour. Nous nous excusons pour l'immense retard que nous avons. Mais il est dur de concilier Fac (pour Pat) et Bac pour moi et l'écriture des fics.  
Mais rassurez-vous voici le chapitre Trois, et les suivants ne tarderont pas,nous sommes en ce moment même en train d'écrire la suite.**

**Nous vous remercions pour vos reviews, et nous nous excusons auprés des personnes qui nous ont laissé un petit mot et à qui nous n'avons pas répondus (Merci ma boite mail!!!Gr!).**

_Italique pensée de severus._

_**Gras et italique pensées des autres persos**_

* * *

Chapitre trois : Missant Doudou.

Ils partirent tout deux dans la chambre de l'aîné. Et s'endormir paisiblement, Harry se pelotonna le plus possible dans les bras de Severus.

Celui-ci le regarda et légèrement l'embrassa dans le cou, tout en lui disant :_ Merlin sait comme je t'aime mon ange_

A sa grande surprise, Harry fut réveiller avec lui. Celui l'observait de ses beaux yeux verts et jouait avec une mèches de cheveux de son aîné. Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour, c'est les joues rouges et un certain problème qu'il fonça a la salle de bain sans même regarder Harry.

« -Heyyyyyyyy ! Missant Doudou, missant ! hurlait Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais Severus l'avait déjà bloquée. Tout en continuant ses hurlement, Harry se mit à frapper de ses poings la malheureuse porte. Mais rien n'y fit. Elle resta close. Harry fit une moue que si Severus avait vu l'aurait qualifié d'adorable. Les poings endoloris, il se détourna de la porte, les larmes aux yeux. Ses deux lacs verts brillants se posèrent sur la cape de la veille de l'adulte. Essuyant d'un geste rageur ses larmes contenus, il la saisit avant de sortir. Il parcourut rapidement les corridors sans croiser personne du fait de l'heure matinal. Arrivé au parc il se dirigea vers la forêt, dans l'espoir de retrouver son ami : Tom le bonhomme de neige.

En haut d'une tour, une personne regardait à la fenêtre en soupirant. La sortie de Harry l'interpella. Froncant les sourcils, l'individu se leva sans faire de bruit avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pendant ce temps

Quand la porte se ferma après le passage de Severus, les plaintes de Harry furent étouffées. Soupirant, l'homme secoua la tête chassant la voix de sa conscience qui lui disait de ne pas être aussi brusque avec son cadet. Mais le désir étant plus grand, il étouffa bien vite toutes ces autres pensées. Après avoir lancer un sort de silence et vérifier que la porte fut bien fermée, puis glissa par terre. Il allait enfin pouvoir savourer pleinement les effets de cet enfermement subite et en voyant la bosse qui se dessinait sous son pygama, il en gémit d'anticipation. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le froid du carrelage qui s'insinuait dans ses jambes. Cette sensation pourtant modérément agréable en temps normal, l'excita entre plus si cela pouvant être possible bien sur. Soupirant avec volupté, le Maître des Potions suca doucement deux de ses doigts.Quand ils furent assez humidifié il les fit glisser le long de son cou, en se contanten de pousser des gémissement à peine préceptibles. Puis du cou il descendit lentement se caressant le torse avec lenteur.Sa main flatta ses pectoraux, il s'attarda sur ses pointes de chaires roses et déjà durcis par la plaisir il continua ainsi sa douce torture,tout en gémissant le nom de son amour, Harry.Les yeux toujours clos,

Il s'imaginait mi allongé-mi assis sur son lit, son Ange agenouillé entre ses jambes, le caressant de la plus sublime et terrible manière qu'il soit au monde.

A cette pensée il ne put retenir un Harry plus reconnaissable que les autres.Mais il eût bientôt besoin de plus.

Sa main desendit jusqu'à ses adonimaux pâles avant de jouer perversement avec son nombril. Il sucait les autres doigts de son autre main, doigts qui regoignièrent les autres.Il fit alors descendre une de ses mains plus bas, bien plus bas que le nombril, une fois arriver sur l'objet de ces désirs ; impatient il abaissa son bas de pyjama d'un geste brusque, délivrant pas la même occasion son sexe palpitant de désir pour le jeune homme.

Il taquina dans un premier temps ses bourses avant de remonterà la base de son pénis dressé fierement, lui arrachant des plaintes sourdes.D'un doigt il traca une ligne sur cet axe verticalavant de commencer un lent va et vient. Ses gémissements se firent plus fort, plus bruyant au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait ses mouvements. son souffle érratique rajoutait un quelque chose à cette scéne plus qu'érotique. C'est les cuisses écartées, la tête en arriére et le souffle court que Severus Snape se libera en hurlant litteralement : HARRRYYYYYYYYY.

Il resta queques instants patelant dû à son orgasme récent avant de regarder sa main toujours maculée. Mais en voyant cela, Severus eut une envie irrépressible de vomir. Ce qu'il venait de faire le dégoûtait : Il venait de se donner du plaisir en pensant à son Harry. A une personne qui avait le corps d'un jeune homme de 16 ans, mais qui par un terrible sort se retrouve avec l'age mentale d'un gamin de dix ans.

Un enfant, oui un enfant qui le voyait comme son sauveur, et unique ami, mais qui l'abandonnait derrière une porte en bois, pour laisser libre court à ses pensées et désirs pervers à son sujet. 

Pris d'une envie soudaine d'effacer son forfait, il se levapour aller en direction de la petite commode prés du lavabo, de celle-ci il en sortit une chaîne en argent, ou il y pendait une croix faite De la même matière, ce n'était pas une simple croix chrétienne, non c'était une belle croix gotique, au extrémités pointus et très certainement coupante, au milieu une pierre rouge trônait fièrement. Il avança alors vers la douche.

Etune fois de plus l'eau se teinta de rouge…cette fois comme toute les autres Severus c'était ouvert les veines, et c'est une complainte bien triste qui parvenait aux oreilles de sa sœur.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pendant ce temps Harry était assis devant son « ami » Tom. Insensible au froid, il s'adossait à la fraîche paroi en soupirant. Son regard vert portait sur l'étendue du ciel. Il soupira encore une fois avant de tourner sa tête sur le côté.

-Dis toi tu ne me laisseras pas ? chuchota-t-il contre la glace.Tu seras toujours là ?Tu ne m'oubliras pas ? Ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas.

L'enfant ferma les yeux et s'endormi au pied de son seul ami de glace qui ne lui ferait jamais de peine.

Une silhouette féminine traversait le parc à toute allure suivant les traces de pas de Harry. Ses cheveux roux au vent, elle pestait contre les branches qui ralentissait sa course. Il avait toujours était son ami et il le restait. Il fallait qu'il sache qu'elle avait plus de discernement que l'abruti qu'était son frère. Elle arriva enfin dans un espace dégagé où trônait un bonhomme de neige. Au pied de cet édifice, une masse sombre. Harry. Le souffle court elle s'approcha de lui. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés. Il dormait. Elle avança lentement sa main pour lui toucher la joue. Elle était glacée. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Cependant elle ne vit pas les deux orbes vertes l'observer. Passant une main dans ces longs cheveux roux, elle sentit ses yeux le piquer. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Harry observait la jeune fille qui l'avait réveillé. Il regarda ses longs cheveux roux danser au grès du vent. Il les trouvait beaux. Mais un reniflement le tira de sa comtemplation. Elle pleurait.

-Dis pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Parce que mon frère et toute ma famille ou presque me font mal à moi, et à quelqu'un que j'aime très fort. Lui Répondit Ginny tout en essuyant ses larmes.

-Ohhhhh…Et ben tu sais moi aussi quelqu'un que j'aime très fort m'a fait mal.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, c'est Doudou, il s'est réveillé ce matin et s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain, sans rien me dire et me laissant tout seul…et moi…moi j'aime pas être tout seul.Sanglota le petit garçon.

Ginny se rapprocha alors de lui, et le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant que cela n'était as grave, que Doudou avait besoin d'un moment de solitude, pour se doucher. Mais l'enfant ne voulus rien entendre, et pour cela Ginny trouva qu'enfant ou ado Harry n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

Après avoir longtemps discuté de tout et de rien, Ginny se dit qu'il était surment le bon moments pour tenter de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche de certaines personnes, mais au moment ou elle achevait sa phrase, quelqu'un l'interrompit.

-Des gens comme vous je suppose Mademoiselle Weasley ?

-Doudouuuuuuuuuuu ! Missant tu m'as laissé tout seul t'a l'heure !Missant Doudou ! Hurla Harry comme à son habitude en sautant dans les bras d'un Severus attendrit et heureux de retrouver son précieux fardeau.

Ginny interloquée fini tout de même par lui répondre, non sans véhémence.

-Non, Monsieur je parlait de mon imbécile de frère et de son abrutis de petite amie.

-Tiens donc, vous retourneriez vous contre l'autorité ?Demanda Snape septique

-Je…enfin je n'approuve pas la manière dont il traite Harry.

_Enfin une belette qui pense par soit même….Merlin soit loué !_

-Oui, c'est une manière détourner de me l'avouer. Je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur, qui le pourrait d'ailleurs.

-Je ne vous permets pas Monsieur…

-Bien, bien balaya Severus avant de partir Harry calé dans ses bras, sa cape faisant ce mouvement qu'il était le seul à savoir faire.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quelque part en angleterre.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année marchait rapidement dans ce dédale de couloir qu'était le château ou il se trouvait.

_**Il faudrait que je dise a Tom de faire quelque chose pour ces couloirs, ce n'est plus possible !**_

L'homme en question se trouvait être Albus Perceval Dumbledore en personne. Avec quelques années en de moins certes, mais c'était bien lui. Comment avait-il survécus ? Personnes ne le sut, et surtout personnes mises à part quelques Mangemort haut placés et Voldemort sont au courant.

Mais le plus surprenant était son rajeunissement. Comment avait-il fait ? Sûrement grâce à Voldemort, qui lui aussi à enfin retrouvé le corps de ses vingt ans.Albus arriva donc dans une grande salle, qui n'était autre que la salle ou trônait le Lord Noir.Le jeune homme-car oui s'en était un- s'agenouilla devant lui, puis attendit que son Lord prenne la parole.

-Voyons Albus pas besion de cela entre nous…

-Oui tu as raison Tom…je viens pour prendre des nouvelles à propos de l'avancer de notre plan.

-Et bien…Severus est toujours aussi mal…quand à Ton Harry et bien il reste un pauvre petit garçon…Répondit le Lord un sourire diabolique accroché au visage.

* * *

Hello tout le monde, troisiéme chapitre finis, la suite dans pas longtemps c'est promis...Désolée si le chapitre est court, mais bon...on se fait pardonner en publiant le plus rapidement possible.

Il est pas beau notre Sevy?! Et puis Tom et Dumby...niak niak...Enfin bref une tite review siouplait ( Noeil de chiens méga implorant de la mort qui tus, même le chat potté ne peut rivaliser avec nous deux reunis!!! loool) pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez...

A bientôt pour la suite

Bisous

Patmol et Mamzelle-Vampire (ou Crys)


	4. Tes larmes s’accrochent à mon âme

_Bonhomme de Neige_

**Auteurs**: Patnoir...autant vous prévenir tout de suite, nous sommes deux...enjoy cela signifie deux fois plus de folie...(sauf pour cette fic-ci que du sérieux)

**Disclamer:** A notre grand désespoir rien est a nous, pas même l'idée de départ, mais tout l'histoire par la suite est de nous, ainsi que la chanson(crys : a oui celle la m'appartient !).  
Ceci est une fic en réponse d'un défis de Bloody Doll.

La fic est sur un fond de guerre, de mélancolie, et de tristesse, avec une note d'humour quand même (bien qu'il n'y a aucune intervention des auteur dans la fic même).

**Note:**Bonjour tout le monde! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci n'est pas un mirage du a l'absence de soleil! Vous êtes bien en présence du quatrième chapitre de Bonhomme de Neige!

Nous Nous excusons pour l'énorme retard que la fiction a prise, mais voyez vous il nous est difficile de coordonner nos emplois du temps. Entre la Fac, l'IUT, le sport, les devoirs, les partiels, l'écriture nous est devenus laborieuse. Mais ne vous affolez pas, la fic ne sera pas abandonnée! Pour ma part (Crys) abandonnant la FAC, je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire une fois mes concours d'entrée en école seront passés. Il ne me restera plus qu'à capturer quelques heures Pat -

Merci pour vos reviews, vos visites qui sont nombreuses! Nous sommes heureuses de voir que malgré tout vos êtes fidél(e)s à notre pitite histoire!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!!

_Italique pensée de severus._

_**Gras et italique pensées des autres persos**_

* * *

Bonhomme de Neige

Chapitre4 : Tes larmes s'accrochent à mon âme.

Severus avait récupéré Harry, alors qu'il discutait avec la belette fe… Non avec Ginny. Elle était différente des autres imbéciles que fréquentait son Ange. Et il était, il fallait bien l'avouer, agréablement surpris. Cette jeune fille semblait réellement se soucier du sort d'Harry. De plus son instinct le lui confirmait, et il ne se trompait rarement voire jamais… Pratique ce coté vampire.

Alors qu'il le portait vers leurs appartements, car oui! C'étaient leurs appartements à tous les deux! Severus était pensif. Il n'aurait jamais pensé une réaction si vive de la part de son ange. Tout perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Harry encore groggy, caressait du pouce dans un geste inconscient, ses cicatrices toutes fraîches.

« Dis Doudou ? », murmura doucement le jeune homme, si bien que Severus crût avoir rêvé.

« Oui Harry ? », répondit-il la voix douce.

« T'as quoi sur les bras? », la voix était encore endormie, mais on pouvait y déceler une pointe d'inquiétude.

« De quoi parles-tu? », Severus était perplexe. Toute son attention était portée sur son précieux fardeau, qu'il en avait oublié ses blessures.

« Des traces rouges! », la voix se fit un peu plus forte, l'horreur de bras couvert de sang commence à arriver à l'esprit d'Harry. « Là! », fit-il en les montrant du doigt.

« Ce ... ce n'est rien », fit-il rapidement bien que déstabilisé. « Ne t'inquiètes pas! ».

« MENTEUR!! », cria Harry, se débattant pour sortir de ses bras.

Severus, surpris devant sa tentative, le reposa par terre. Le petit Harry, lui adressa un dernier regard avant de partir en courant. Le vampire, le regarda perplexe, pris au dépourvu. Son Ange lui avait lancé un regard vert blessé mais aussi empli de colère. Ce qui était en soi inhabituel pour un enfant bien qu'il ait un corps d'adolescent, mais surtout déstabilisant. De plus il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi d'un tel regard. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Rien de plus. Il soupira. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas grand chose aux autres êtres humains. Il reprit sa marche, dans un état second, la réaction de son Ange l'affectant plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il entra dans ses appartements, dont la porte était ouverte, signe du passage du jeune. Il parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux pour tomber sur la seule porte close. Celle de sa chambre. Il s'avança doucement vers cette dernière. Puis après une légère hésitation, il frappa doucement à la porte.

« Harry? », appela-t-il. « Tu es là, Harry? », mais seul un silence, lui répondit. « Harry, s'il te plaît, répond moi! ». Mais aucune réponse ne vint. « Harry! », tenta-t-il dans un dernier recours. « S'il te plaît dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal. ».

« Tu m'as menti! », fit la voix coléreuse et pleine de sanglots d'Harry.

« Je sais », fit maladroitement Severus. « Excuse-moi! ».

Le vampire contempla la porte un instant, et en n'entendant pas de réponse, il reprit :

« Ouvre moi! », il aurait plus l'ouvrir facilement, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer encore plus le jeune. « Harry, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien m'ouvrir? »

Devant ce nouveau silence, il poussa la porte doucement, qu'il s'ouvrit à sa grande surprise. Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Severus plissa les yeux, et reconnut une forme sur son lit, qu'il identifia comme étant Harry. Il s'approcha silencieusement de son lit, où il s'assit.

De son côté Harry s'était reculé de la porte quand Severus s'était excusé, comme brûlé par une telle déclaration. Il ne savait pas quoi penser d'une telle excuse. Il voulait y croire, mais en même temps c'était un adulte. Il buta contre le lit. Il monta dessus, avant de se recroqueviller. Les yeux dans le flou, il réfléchissait. Il est vrai qu'il avait rajeunit, et que par là il avait oublié une partie de sa vie. Seulement, il se souvenait de la partie d'avant...Sa vie chez les Dursley. Sa solitude. Le mépris. Son placard. Puis il y avait aussi ce souvenir nébuleux, celui d'un halloween particulier...Harry se mit à jouer nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux. Il se souvenait, oui. Et ce n'était pas les souvenirs les plus agréables. Ce n'est que quand le professeur Snape rentra dans la pièce, qu'il réalisa qu'il pleurait. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage avec sa manche mais ses yeux enflés et rougis le trahir.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry? », fit Severus inquiet. Son état lui semblait disproportionné par rapport à la situation actuelle. Mais Harry se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

« Pourquoi tu es missant comme ça avec moi Doudou ? », questionna tristement Harry au bout d'un moment.

« Je… Je ne suis pas méchant avec toi Harry. », Severus était perplexe. « Pourquoi dis tu cela ? »

« Parce que tu fais comme tout les autres! Tu me mens! », explosa le jeune en se redressant. « Je le sais! Je sais très bien ce que c'est tout ce rouge. C'est du sang! Mais tu me mens! Si tu me mens, c'est que je te gène! », sa voix se brisa à la fin. « Je peux partir... »

« Tu te trompes », le coupa doucement Severus. « Harry, je ne veux pas que tu partes! »

Mais Harry baissa la tête. Severus la lui releva, pour le regarder dans les yeux :

« Ecoute! », commença-t-il. « Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, j'ai des cours à donner. Mais ce soir, nous en reparlerons. », sa voix était ferme, ne lui laissant aucun doute possible sur la véracité de ses paroles.

Le vampire posa ses lèvres sur son front avant de partir dans un mouvement de cape. Il traversa les cachots, d'un pas rapide. Il ne devait pas arriver en retard pour son cours. Mais laisser Harry seul ne lui plaisait pas. Il entra de sa salle de cours en claquant la porte, mettant fin à toutes les discussions. Il se plaça derrière son bureau et étudia sa classe l'air pensif. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Puis son regard se posa une tête rousse. Il haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi pas après tout? C'était la meilleure option. Il agita discrètement sa baguette magique dans sa poche avant de s'approcher à grand pas de la table de la rousse.

« Miss Weasley! », ma voix claque. « Je ne pense pas que vous ayez un tel niveau pour vous permettre de sortir un magazine! A moins que votre cerveau n'arrive même pas à faire la différence entre un manuel de cours et une revue. », la jeune fille pâlit brusquement alors qu'il saisi le dit magazine pour lui jeter à la figure. « Je ne compte pas supporter votre insolence plus longtemps. Dehors! »

Ginny resta pétrifiée. Elle n'avait pas apporté de revue ici. Elle avait juste sorti son manuel de potion, comme d'habitude. Mais après que le professeur Snape lui est parlé, ce n'était plus son livre qui était sur la table mais une revue. Un regard noir, la sorti de son immobilité. Elle se leva brusquement, attrapant son sac d'une main et de l'autre l'objet du délit, et sorti dans le couloir. La porte se referma derrière elle, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle soupira et se baissa pour mettre la revue dans son sac. Mais alors qu'elle tenait la revue horizontalement, un bruit mat retenti. Intriguée, elle ramassa le bout de parchemin au sol.

_**Ve**__**uillez prendre soin d'Harry. Le tableau d'Ulric le serpent. Le mot de passe est larmes sanglantes.**_

Ginny froissa le papier et s'enfonça dans les cachots. Voilà qui expliquer l'apparition de sa revue.

Une fois arrivée devant le tableau, elle prononça le mot de passe. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Plissant les yeux, elle se dirigea vers les bruits de pleurs. Elle se retrouva dans une chambre aussi sombre, Harry sur le lit. Elle fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il? Elle alluma d'un coup de baguette la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Harry! », souffla-t-elle. « C'est Ginny, tu te rappelles? », Harry bougea légèrement et Ginny prit ça pour un oui. « Tu veux jouer avec moi? »

Harry releva la tête surpris. Mais il ne croisa que le sourire sincère de la rousse. Il acquiesça de la tête. Ginny laissa un petit rire s'échapper en se levant après lui avoir pris ses mains. Elle l'entraîna dans le salon, où elle alluma la lumière. Ils s'assirent autour de la table. Alors qu'Harry commençait à dessiner, Ginny sortit un livre. L'après-midi se passa entre la lecture et le dessin.

Ce ne fût qu'à l'arrivée de Severus, qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Ginny releva la tête, et d'un coup d'œil entendu se redressa avant de partir. Harry, lui baissa la tête continuant son dessin. Severus soupira. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence tendu. Harry ayant peur de ce que voulait lui parler Severus et Severus ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Harry parti se coucher en premier alors que le vampire continua en corriger des copies. Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il se dirigea vers la chambre où il trouva Harry endormi.

Severus posa un regard triste sur le jeune Gryffondor, puis après une légère hésitation, alla le rejoindre sous la couette. Harry le rejoignit aussitôt, en allant se caler dans les bras du vampire. Heureusement pour ce dernier qu'il venait d'éteindre les lumières, car il était devenus aussi rouge que les couleurs de Gryffondor. Mais il était aussi ému. Après tout tu ne me déteste pas mon Ange! Severus se permit alors le péché d'embrasser furtivement son Ange avant de le rejoindre au pays des rêves.

_**Rêve d'Harry**_

**Une lumière aveuglante. Un sifflement. Quelque chose tombe. Mais quoi? Un bruit. C'est cassé. Cassé...**** Un plat brisé en deux. Une assiette? Non, un bol. Une angoisse grandissante.**

**Un pas lourd. Une peur indescriptible. Un homme bedonnant, transpirant. La première pensée qui vient. ****On dirait un porc. Puis un éclat vif. Peur. Danger. Une ceinture. **

**« Non! », une plainte « S'il vous plait! Je ferais plus attention! »**

**Un appel au secours qui reste sans réponse. Un sourire gras. La ceinture se lève. La peur. Un coup. Une douleur vive. Une insulte.**

**« Monstre! »**

**Un autre.**

**« Les gens comme toi ne devrai****ent pas exister ! »**

**Puis un autre. Un autre. Chaque coup allant de paire avec une insulte. Une douleur omniprésente. Du rouge. Du sang.**

**Puis un cri strident.**

**Et le noir.**

**Fin du rêve**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes coulant à flot sur son visage tordu par la peur. Les yeux hagards, il regarda autour de lui. Le gros homme est là? Un mouvement sur le côté le surprit. Severus. Après s'être débattu un instant, il le laissa le prendre dans ses bras.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? », fit la voix endormie du vampire.

« Rien », murmura Harry en cachant sa tête contre son torse.

Mais cela ne rassura pas Severus. Il voyait bien qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose. Seulement il ne semblait pas avoir assez confiance pour lui en faire part. Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il se souvenait de quelque chose...

Harry, lui, gardait le silence. Ce qu'il venait voir, il en avait honte. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais il ne voulait surtout pas que Severus le sache. Car s'il le savait, il ne voudrait plus de lui, et ça il ne le supporterait pas….

_Sans __Doudou, je ne vis pas…. Je l'aime Doudou._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Quelque part en Angleterre_

Tom se regardait dans un miroir, admirant par là son nouveau corps. Alors qu'il commençait à retirer sa chemise pour découvrir son nouveau torse, un coup retentit. Albus entra directement, son regard s'attardant sur les pectoraux de son amant.

« Te voilà enfin! », susurra Tom tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu serais gentil de briser ce sortilège, je préfère largement ton autre corps! »

Un sourire en coin, Albus s'exécuta d'un geste du poignet, reprenant son corps de jeune homme. Il observa son amant qui était retourné à son observation un instant avant d'aller servir deux verres de vin rouge.

« J'ai des bonnes nouvelles! », commença le directeur de Poudlard, laissant volontairement une pause pour piquer la curiosité de son compagnon.

« Mmm », se contenta de faire Tom au bout d'un moment.

« Harry ne se souvient toujours de rien, y compris des sorts », ricana Albus. « Il est sans défense. De plus je me suis arrangé pour que notre cher hémophile manque de proies. Je me demande bien combien de temps il va tenir... »

« Tu es pire que moi », lui souffla Tom en se rapprochant de lui, avant de lui capturer les lèvres.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_A Poud__lard, le lendemain_

Severus se réveilla le premier. Il fixa un instant le plafond. Finalement ils s'étaient rendormis. Mais aujourd'hui il devrait parler sérieusement avec Harry. Lui annoncer son état. Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. Il se dégagea lentement de l'emprise d'Harry, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, en prenant soin de laisser la porte légèrement ouverte pour qu'Harry puisse savoir où il était.

Pendant que Severus se douchait, Harry s'éveilla doucement. Ne sentant plus la présence de son aîné, il paniqua, puis il se rendit compte que celui-ci était dans sa douche. Rassuré, il se redressa dans le lit, guettant le retour de l'adulte.

Aujourd'hui c'était samedi, et n'ayant aucun cours de prévu, Severus se dit qu'il pouvait peut-être emmener Harry à Londres pour faire les boutiques, et passer la journée rien que tout les deux...

Mais immédiatement il s'en voulut d'avoir pensé à cela, Harry était diminué mentalement… Il ne pouvait pas affronter toute cette foule. De plus, il ne devait pas se faire de faux espoirs : si Harry réagissait de cette façon c'était uniquement dû à son petit 'problème' d'amnésie.

Il secoua la tête tout en s'admirant dans le miroir. Il se trouvait plutôt beau. A vrai dire, les vampires sont toujours beaux et séduisants, petite caractéristique intéressante. Mais Severus pour cacher son identité, se masquait derrière tout un tas de sorts. Cependant sous les conseils de sa sœur Pompom, il avait décidé de retirer ses sorts et de se montrer tel qu'il était. Plus de mensonges. Bas les masques. S'il voulait qu'Harry lui fasse confiance, il devait lui faire aussi confiance. Et si ça pouvait lui donner un plus pour son entreprise de séduction et bien, tant mieux. Il se regarda encore une fois. Oui, ça devrait l'aider!

Quand il ressortit de la salle d'eau, Harry le regarda les yeux ronds. En effet, l'homme qui venait d'en sortir n'avait plus rien avoir avec son Doudou. Devant lui se tenait un homme d'un mètre quatre vingt, les cheveux longs coiffés en catogan, noir corbeau et doux – adieu le mythe du bâtard graisseux ! - avec un style vestimentaire à damner Merlin. Un pantalon moulant et sexy sous ses robes, des grande bottes qui montaient à mi-cuisses , des mitaines , avec une chemise verte. Harry put voir aussi une bague en forme de serpent sur une de ses mains.

« Doudou? », l'appela Harry incertain.

« Oui », répondit le vampire d'une voix profonde.

« C'est toi? », la voix du jeune homme était faible.

« Oui, Harry! C'est bien moi! »

« Mais pourquoi... »

« Viens ici mon Ange! », le coupa Severus en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Je vais t'expliquer. »

Severus attrapa Harry par la taille puis l'assit sur leur lit. Le jeune homme leva alors la tête vers son aîné et le regarda inquiet.

L'homme quant à lui ne savait comment aborder le sujet… Il était si délicat. Comment tout lui avouer ? Severus prit alors une grande inspiration puis commença à s'expliquer auprès d'Harry.

« Tu vois Harry, dans notre monde celui des sorciers, il y a différents types de personnes.»

« Ah bon ? » Demanda l'enfant

« Oui, tu vois il y a les sorciers, comme toi, Pompom, Ginny… »

« Et toi aussi Doudou »

« Pas tout à fait… Pour moi cela est différent, je suis sorcier, mais je fais partie d'une autre partie de la population sorcière. »

« Ah bon ? Laquelle ? »

Severus hésita longuement avant de répondre à Harry… Que ce passerait-il si le petit prenait peur. Tellement de personnes l'avaient fui à cause de cela. Il avait fait souffrir trop de monde, alors pourquoi recommencer maintenant avec la personne qu'il aimait.

« Mélodie qui résonne… Ce secret je te le donne, ne le dis à personne »

Voilà ce qui sortit Severus de son monologue intérieur. Harry chantait encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas la même chanson. Non celle-ci était plus pensée, moins brute, mais elle était toute aussi triste et réelle sur les faits qu'elle énonçait.

« Mélodie qui résonne. Au delà des lignes, des mots que l'on fredonne. Ce secret je te le donne, ne le dis à personne… »

Le vampire avait l'impression qu'Harry l'encourageait à tout lui avouer. Etait-il si puissant que cela ? Severus doutait mais peut importait il fallait qu'il en finisse de cette conversation.

« Tu vois Harry, il y a les loups-garous, c'est à dire des personnes qui sont mi homme, mi loup, et qui ont eux aussi de grands pouvoirs. Il y a aussi les ogres, les trolls… Mais il y a aussi une partie de la population que l'on appelle les vampires… Et j'en fais partie. » dit Severus tout en baissant le regard. Harry positionna son visage de manière à ce que même la tête baissée Severus puisse le voir.

L'homme tomba face à face avec un regard vert, poignant, mais aussi rassurant.

« Tu sais Doudou, je sais que je ne suis pas normal. Je sais qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Et je sais aussi que j'ai des très mauvais souvenirs, et les seuls qui me rendent heureux sont ceux où tu es dedans… »

Harry s'interrompit n'osant pas continuer. Il pensait en avoir trop dit… Si Doudou savait tout de lui, il ne l'aimerait plus comme maintenant, il ne faut pas qu'il lui en dise de trop.

« Tu sais Doudou je sais ce que c'est un loup-garou, et tout les autres noms de personnes que tu m'as donné. J'ai beaucoup lu pendant que j'étais avec le docteur (Crys : souvenir d'Hôpital où un enfant hurlait sans cesse les docteurs, alors que c'était des infirmières ! atroce ces moments-là)… Et je sais aussi ce que c'est un vampire… »

Severus releva le visage, la peur se lisait clairement dans son regard.

_Pitié mon Ange, ne me rejette__ pas… Même si tu as le mental d'un enfant, ne me rejette pas…_

« Mélodie qui résonne. Au delà des lignes, des mots que l'on fredonne. Ce secret je te le donne, ne le dis à personne… »

Harry rechantait. Il intriguait beaucoup Severus.

« Qu'est ce que tu chantes Harry ? »

« Je chante une promesse… Tu dois me jurer de ne répéter à personne ce que je vais te dire, et moi aussi je ne dirais jamais rien sur toi. »

Severus était étonné. Comment quelqu'un qui a subi un rajeunissement mental peut avoir un jugement aussi adulte dans le fond.

Peut-être que le sort faisait de moins en moins effet… Non impossible. Cela était impossible. C'était un sort très puissant, il ne commencerait pas à s'estomper avant quelque temps, et là c'était beaucoup trop tôt.

« Tu sais Doudou, moi j'ai pas peur de toi. Parce que je sais que tu es un gentil vampire. Et puis je m'en fiche que tu sois un vampire, parce que je t'aime moi. » lui dit Harry, le regard décidé.

Severus quant à lui était perdu. Harry lui disait cela car il n'est pas dans son état normal. Cela ne peut pas être possible.

«Doudou, je m'en fiche que tu me crois pas… Moi tout ce que je veux c'est rester avec toi, et je veux aussi que tu ne me mentes pas. » lui dit Harry en pleurant et caressant son bras meurtri.

« Je… Je… Ecoute Harry, je ne te mens jamais, et je te crois. »

« Tu mens Doudou ! Tu mens ! Tu te fais mal tout seul ! C'est pour ça que tu as des traces rouges sur le bras ! Je le sais ! Je le sais » hurlait à présent Harry au vampire.

Severus s'interrogea sur le passé du jeune sorcier, pour qu'il réagisse si violemment à la vue des ses blessures, et de son mensonge.

Tandis qu'il tentait de calmer Harry en le berçant, lui promettant qu'il ne lui cacherait plus jamais la vérité. Severus s'évertuait à essayer de rentrer dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Cela était mission impossible. Il avait une barrière mentale surprenante, une barrière qu'il n'avait pas avant… Avant la disparition de Dumby, de Draco et de sa traîtrise auprès de Voldemort.

Que s'était-il passé durant ses vacances ?!

Harry dut sentir les tentatives d'intrusion, car il releva la tête et regarda son Doudou d'un air sévère, puis lui dit :

« Si tu veux savoir mon secret demande-le moi… J'aime pas quand les gens forcent ma tête Doudou. »

Dire que Severus était abasourdi était un euphémisme. Avec son pouvoir de vampire, plus celui de sorcier il était impossible que qui que ce soit sente son intrusion… Comment Harry le pouvait-il ? L'homme s'interrogea longuement, puis se frappa mentalement… Harry n'est pas le survivant pour rien. Il est fort, et sa force ne cesse de croître malgré son handicap momentané.

Harry observait son Doudou sagement, attendant le moment ou il lui demanderait de lui parler de ses souvenirs.

Lui même ne peut expliquer ces souvenirs. Il sait qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, mais quoi il ne le sait pas. Cela le tracasse car il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important.

« Dis moi Harry qu'est ce qui te fait si peur ? Raconte moi tout….enfin si tu le souhaites » Lui dit Severus le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

« Je veux bien Doudou, mais promet moi sur ta baguette qu'après avoir tout entendu tu ne me rejetteras pas…. Parce que tu sais, même si je me souviens pas de ma vie, c'est vrai Doudou faut me croire, j'ai oublié des choses, même que … Comment elle s'appelle… Her… »

« Hermione Granger ?! » demanda Severus

« Oui Doudou c'est ça ! Bah même qu'elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de jouer à l'enfant que j'avais une grande mission, que j'étais là que pour ça… »

« Ne l'écoute pas Ry' ! Elle te raconte des bêtises… Elle est stupide ! Allez continue ton histoire mon Ange » lui dit Severus tout en les allongeant tout les deux sur le lit.

« Voui Doudou. Bah même si je me souviens pas de ma vie, bah j'ai des souvenirs qui sont restés. Et ils me font mal… Y'a que ceux où tu es dedans qui me rendent heureux. » dit Harry, les larmes aux yeux, tout en se calant au maximum dans les bras du vampire.

A ce moment-là, Severus sentit comme une aura très puissante. C'était celle d'Harry, il l'autorisait à fouiller sa mémoire.

« Mélodie qui résonne. Au delà des lignes, des mots que l'on fredonne. Ce secret je te le donne, ne le dis à personne… »

En arrière fond, Severus entendait cette nouvelle chanson, Harry se la chantait mentalement en boucle. Elle a dû lui être inspirée quand ses ami(e)s, et sa famille l'ont trahi.

Ensuite, Severus eut de multiples visions d'horreur. Comment pouvait-on faire subir cela à un être humain. Certes il était cruel, mais lui le devait pour se nourrir, alors que là c'était par méchanceté, c'était gratuit.

Normal que son Ange fasse des cauchemars. L'homme sentit le plus jeune trembler sous lui. Il se promit alors que plus jamais Harry n'aurait à subir tout cela. Quoi que cela lui en coûte, il protégerait son Ange.

Severus voit tout, comprend tout….Il s'était toujours mépris sur Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas eu l'enfance qu'il croyait. Il n'avait pas été l'enfant pourri gâté qu'il pensait.

Heureusement que ses sentiments avaient changé, sinon qui sait ce qu'il lui aurait fait subir.

Severus commença à culpabiliser. Pourquoi avait-il été aveuglé par sa rancune envers le père de son amour ?!

Alors qu'il se morfond, il tombe sur d'autres images, encore plus écoeurantes que les précédentes. Celles-ci Harry n'en a pas conscience, il est dans la partie du cerveau qui a été touchée par le sort.

Il y voit son Ange, frappé par ses ex-camardes de chambrée. Tous participent, même Londubat.

Tous, la Weasel en première ligne… Il l'entend injurier Harry.

« Sale pédé va ! Comment j'ai pu partager les douches avec toi ! T'as du bien te rincer l'œil ! Enfoiré ! »

Les coups pleuvent. Harry se défend et prend le dessus. Durant leurs nombreuses bagarres, Harry se rend compte que Draco avait raison à propos de ses soi-disant ami(e)s. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller à Slytherin.

_Tiens mon Ange devai__t venir chez moi… Très intéressant._

Les violences ne sont plus physiques, puisque Harry est plus fort qu'eux tous réunis. Elles sont morales. A force cela brise la plus forte des volontés.

Alors Harry sombre, lentement…

_Voilà pourquoi il a mal réagi__ à la vue de mes cicatrices. Inconsciemment, cela lui rappelle ses propres souffrances._

_Je sais maintenant pourquoi le sort fonctionne si bien. Mon Ange tu cherches seulement à fuir ce destin qui t'enfonce un peu plus chaque jour._

D'un seul coup Severus est projeté en dehors de l'esprit de Harry.

« Tu sais tout Doudou, pas besoin que tu t'attarde plus longtemps. » lui dit le Gryffondor tout en se collant au torse du vampire.

« Oui je sais tout mon Ange. »

« Mon Ange ? » répéta Harry, surpris.

« Oui mon Ange… Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda Severus, inquiet.

« Si, mais c'est la première fois qu'on me le dit » répondit mi triste mi heureux Harry.

« Et bien crois moi… Tu es un Ange ! Et quiconque dira le contraire aura a faire à moi. »

Harry sourit avant de bailler et de se pelotonner dans les bras de Severus. D'un coup de baguette, Severus le mit en pyjama et en profita pour en faire de même avec lui. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit et faisant attention à ce que Harry reste contre lui. Il regarda son ange s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Oui surement.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Quelque part en Angleterre_

Après des ébats plus que bruyants pour les autres locataires du Manoir, Voldemort de son doux nom, reçut dans sa salle du trône un de ses espions.

« Maître… Potter n'est plus en contact avec moi… L'infirmière nous a interdit à ma compagne et moi même l'accès a l'infirmerie. Et j'ai cru comprendre que maintenant il vivait avec le professeur Snape. »

« Merci Ronald… Tes informations nous sont précieuses. Fais ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour détruire le plus possible Potter, Albus s'occupe de Severus. »

« Bien Maître. »

**TBC**

* * *

**Désolées pour la présentation, mais le site fait quelques caprice ! **

**Alors ? Verdict ? Nous espérons que ce chapitre –tant attendu- vous a plu !**

**Une petite review pour nous donner vos impressions ? Siou plait (Regard de chiens battus, qui tu tout même Voldie)**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Pat & Crys**


End file.
